


Cherry Mocha

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: During your weekly coffee date to catch up with your best friend Elias, there’s a surprise in store for you. And it’s more than just a free coffee.
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Cherry Mocha

Elias was always so busy, traveling the world and living his dream. That meant he had less time for you, your friendship, but that didn’t mean he had none at all. 

You had a long-standing tradition of getting coffee together every Wednesday. That was the only day he was sure he’d be home every week, so you carved out a large chunk of your afternoon every week just for him. You would go to the same coffee shop every week, commandeer a table in the corner, and talk about everything that had happened in the past week. It was a tradition you would never tire of. 

This week, however, there was a change in your plans. Usually, you and Elias opted to meet each other at the shop. Today, Elias texted you early in the morning to tell you he’d be picking you up, that he’d be running errands on your side of town anyways and it would be easier on the both of you to just ride together. 

You were never one to turn down a ride with a friend, so you readily accepted. The only concern you had was the fact that the sweet little old lady who manages the coffee shop the two of you frequented had begun to make it obvious she thought you and Elias were dating. No matter how many times you told her you weren’t, she just sent you a wink and a smile, obviously not believing you. And now, when you would be walking in with Elias right by your side the Wednesday before Valentine’s Day? The manager would only believe you were together even more so than before. 

But that was a risk you would just have to take. 

—-

“Elias, you have to try something new this time,” you told him, walking through the door he held open. “Getting the same drink is boring.”

“It’s not boring, I just know what I like,” he explained, following you to the counter. 

Your eyes scanned the menu above the counter, stopping immediately on the coffee shop’s Valentine’s Day beverages. Turning to Elias, a smile on your face, you couldn’t stop your excitement. “Listen, the cherry mochas are only available until Valentine’s Day, you have to try one! I wait all year for these! And since you leave tomorrow, this is your last chance to get one until next year!”

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Elias grumbled, the smile on his face betraying his tone. 

“Can we get two large cherry mochas, please?” you asked the barista behind the counter. “Is there anything else you want?” you asked Elias as the barista began marking your cups. When he didn’t answer, you turned to face him, only to see him kneeling on the ground before you.

“Oh my god!” the manager squealed, rushing around the counter to stand next to the two of you. “A proposal!”

You were shocked, looking from the manager to Elias, who was obviously tying his shoe. There was no ring in sight, and Elias’s face held the same shocked expression you’re sure was on your own.

“No, no,” you tried to explain, backing up from the scene in front of you. “It’s not-”

“Your coffee is on the house today,” the manager explained, pulling you into a quick hug. “Now, come on, give the boy an answer! Don’t leave him down there all day!”

If anyone asked, you’d tell them you said yes because of the free coffee. Coffee can be expensive, and it was a seasonal drink. You said yes because of the coffee, not because you have feelings for Elias, that you wished your relationship could extend a little past just a friendship. Nope. You said yes because of the coffee.

When you gave a slight nod, ignoring the way Elias’s eyes bore into yours, the manager squealed again, patting you on the arm. “This is so exciting! I always wondered about the two of you, you know. I’m so happy you let us share in your proposal excitement!”

And then she was ushering the two of you to your normal table, promising to bring your drinks to you when they were ready. In all her excitement, she seemed to miss the fact that there was no ring in Elias’s hand to give to you, and he still seemed shocked and confused. 

“We get free coffee,” you shrugged as an explanation, shooting him a forced smile from across the table. He seemed to accept that explanation, eyes softening just slightly before turning his attention to catching up with you from the past week. 

He may have moved on from the awkward “proposal” scene from earlier, but you hadn’t. You couldn’t. Every time you blinked you saw him knelt down in front of you, hazel eyes looking up at you. 

—-

You were dreaming of that moment Friday night when you heard a frenzied knocking on your front door. You didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to tear your attention from the scene from Wednesday, just with some minor changes. In your dream, Elias held an actual ring in his hand, asking you to marry him. You weren’t dressed in your normal leggings and t shirt, but dressed up for the occasion. The two of you were still in the coffee shop, however, and you found that endearing. Even in your dreams, you loved the comfort that getting coffee with Elias weekly evoked in you. 

Almost fully back into the scene in your dreams, you had forgotten about the knocking at your front door. Until, of course, the knocking roused you again, louder and longer than last time. 

With a groan, you woke fully, flopping over to check the time on your phone. 2:30 am and someone is trying desperately to wake you, which was weird enough on its own. 

And then you heard his voice, calling to you to open the door. 

“Elias?” You hopped out of bed quickly, making your way to the door to open it. He should have been out of town, working, not here at your door. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t answer, instead bending swiftly to press his lips to yours. His kiss was insistent, bordering on rough, and almost a little desperate. You clutched onto his arm, one hand winding around his head with your fingers tangling in his messy bun, pressing yourself up and into the kiss. 

It was only when the two of you were gasping for breath that Elias pulled away, hands settled on your waist. 

“I’ve been thinking about Wednesday nonstop,” he spoke in a rush, as if he was afraid he would never be able to explain himself if he didn’t get it all out in that moment. “And I’ll be damned if I haven’t been imagining an actual proposal instead of a fake one for free coffee.”

You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his, fingers clutching onto his arms even harder the longer he spoke. “Elias,” you began, but he cut you off with a shake of his head. 

“Obviously I can’t propose to you, not yet, not when we haven’t actually ever dated. But I love you, you’ve known that, known that our friendship means the world to me. And I’d like to move past that, if you’d let me. And who knows? One day maybe that fake proposal in the coffee shop will be a real one.”

And then you were kissing him again, heart soaring as you backed into your living room, inviting Elias in as he kicked the door closed behind him.


End file.
